The institution, through its newly established Cancer Center, has submitted a letter of intent for designation as comprehensive Cancer Center. The principal investigator of the operational Grant Proposal will be Dr. Isadore Brodsky, the Director of the Hahnemann Cancer Center. The operational g grant will be submitted by February 1, 1974. The organization of the Cancer Center includes a Director, who reports directly to the Presideft of the Institution, and Five Associate Directors, each of whom is responsible for a specific activity of the Center. The Cancer Center is a relatively autonomous administrative unit with the authority to: (1) make academic appointments, and recommend promotions; (2) negotiate the Center budget; (3) manage all funds comin into the Center from a variety of source; (4) allocate and supervise all cancer space and, (5) evaluate and review all cancer-related activities of the Center. An interdisciplinary program has been outline in this proposal involving research,patient care, and education which has the enthusiastic support and cooperatioof theadministration and faculty of the institution.